Anniversary
by Kavan
Summary: An unexpected health crisis affects Tom/B'Elanna's first wedding anniversary.


AN: I have a couple of ideas for Voyager fics, but I wrote this one to get to know Tom/B'Elanna a little better. It's a pretty fluffy piece covering Tom and B'Elanna's anniversary. In terms of the timeline for the sake of this fic just pretend Drive occurred in late season six. And I'd some feedback if you have the time.

* * *

"So has B'Elanna guessed where you two are going this weekend?" Harry asked glancing behind him where Tom was squatting. He and Tom were working in the Delta Flyer, doing a routine operational and inventory checks. Harry was running diagnostics on the programs, whereas Tom was engaged in in a inventory check, making certain the med kit and other supplies were in place. Not precisely the glamorous tasks one signed up for Starfleet to pursue, still necessary all the same. And both men appreciated the time to catch up.

"She has not," Tom said looking up from the kit he was inventorying. "But not for lack of trying," he chuckled explaining, "She's been guessing for days."

Harry studied the numbers on his screen before asking distractedly, "And what has she guessed?"

"Well you know she always throws out her special favorites Tahiti, Samoa… Then she started naming some of my favorites…Switzerland, Lake Tahoe…Chicago in the 1920's."

Harry grinned easily offering, "I think you may have outsmarted her, something none of us ever expected to happen." Punching a series of numbers to check the last diagnostic on the fuel pump he said, "Can you tell me where you are going?"

"Since we leave in what two hours, I don't see why not…Geti Prime."

"Are you serious!" Harry's smiled promising, "B'Elanna will love it."

"Bioluminscent waterfalls, crystalline beaches, mood reefs, not to mention an amazing resort."

"I never credited you with the imagination."

"See you should never underestimate me," Tom grinned before admitting, "Actually this is the trip B'Elanna planned for us last year. The one you robbed her of…"

Harry looked up from his screen a look of utter confusion crossing his face. "Me?"

"You got Captain Hotpants for that terrorist female racer, and suddenly we're competing in the Antarian Trans Stellar Rally, and no romantic weekend for B'Elanna."

"That how you remember it?"

"But since it led to a very happy marriage, and a soon to be daughter, I suppose you are something of a hero."

Harry studied the data on the screens questioning, "Do you think B'Elanna is up to bioluminescent waterfalls and crystalline beaches?"

"The morning sickness seems a lot better, and she's got crazy Klingon strength even on the worst of days, but I'm going to play it by ear." Tom said closing the med kit, "And the resort has options even if she isn't up to beaches and waterfalls… There is a movie theater, a jazz club and some nice restaurants, and a hologram of Pete Fountain is performing this weekend. So we should be set no matter what."

"Sounds like fun," Harry said grinning. "Hey Tom, these numbers seem a little off…I think we need to replace a relay, can you hand me the hyperspanner?"

"Sure thing," Tom agreed still focusing on his trip, "I can't wait to tell B'Elanna where we are going…."

"Tom watch out!" Harry shouted seeing Tom about to trip over an exposed power cord.

Tom in trying to miss the cord, lost his balance, and began falling backwards through the open cockpit door.

Harry ran to the door and looked just as Tom's head slammed against the floor, and hearing a loud popping sound as Tom's knee folded under itself. "Tom!" Harry called jumping down.

Falling back on his training, Harry made a quick survey of the situation. Tom's leg had settled beneath his thigh, but he figured the Doc could fix that soon enough. What concerned him was the fact Tom was only not grunting or making any noise whatsoever, and that his eyes remained closed. "Tom! Buddy!" He called leaning down, touching Tom's cheek. "Tom buddy wake up. Wake up!" He said more forcefully. Getting no response, he hit his Com badge ordering, "Transporter room two, we need Tom Paris beamed to the sickbay, he's unconscious and his leg must be broken."

* * *

"You sure you are up to this," Chakotay teased glancing over at B'Elanna. "Leaving your engines to Harry and Baxter….."For what the second time in a year."

"First time…" B'Elanna corrected him playfully. "The last time was my honeymoon. And that was one year ago tomorrow." She opened the packaging of a new relay, that would go in a conduit on deck three. She was going to finish that one last thing herself.

"So you are using a mere wedding anniversary to justify taking a shore leave?" Shaking his head Chakotay predicted, "With these new lax work habits I'm half expecting you to take what two days of maternity leave."

"If you are lucky." She granted teasingly, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Does Tom still think you have no idea where you are going?" He asked glancing down at the warp core numbers.

"Of course," She replied easily. "And he probably also doesn't remember me reminding him about the trip six or seven times in the last month."

"Better marriage through manipulation," Chakotay teased easily.

B'Elanna frowned insisting, "I prefer to use the term nudging."

"Do you?" Chakotay laughed seeing a Vulcan engineer walk by obviously scowling, "By the way why is Vorik acting so strangely?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "He's acting like a spurned suitor in one of those terrible telenovels Tom likes to watch."

"Is that Vulcan?"

"Nope, apparently he says his time with the crew has altered his personality." She rolled her eyes preparing to make another pointed remark when her com badge beeped.

"Kim to Torres," Harry's voice sounded unusually frantic even for Harry.

"Torres here." She said pulling up the Delta Flyer diagnostic Harry was running, figuring the shuttle had a problem….again.

"B'Elanna you better head over to Sickbay we just transported Tom over."

"Is he okay?"

"You better go to sickbay." There was an atypical tenseness to Harry's voice.

B'Elanna wordlessly palmed the relay she'd been holding in her free hand, to Chakotay asking, "Can you get Nicoletti to finish this?"

"Go," Chakotay urged and she needed no further direction.

* * *

The doctor had barely finished his initial exam when B'Elanna barreled into sick bay. Seeing her husband lying motionless on a bio bed B'Elanna called his name, "Tom? Tom?"

"He's unconscious," The doctor adopted a terse tone, as if conveying his professionalism. "Likely a result of his cranium striking the floor." He rolled his eyes explaining in a piqued tone, "Your husband somehow managed to fall out of a shuttle, hitting his head on the floor and breaking a limb."

"What are you doing to help him?" B'Elanna growled fixing the Doctor with a cold stare.

Recognizing her tone the Doctor merely stated, "I realize volatility is a hallmark of Klingon pregnancies, but disrupting my examination could hinder your husband's health."

B'Elanna started to speak, but abruptly bit back her words, retreating to the opposite side of her husband's bed. She took Tom's hand in her own squeezing it gently. "Tom I'm here."

Completing his examination, the Doctor stated, "Lt. Paris has broken his left tibia."

"Is that serious?" She asked the question, keeping her gaze on Tom, clasping his hand in hers.

The Doctor shook his head assuring her, "It will be corrected in a matter of minutes using the bone knitting laser, however he will need to remain in bed for several days to ensure it sets properly."

"What about his head?" She asked instantly adding, "When will he regain consciousness?"

"There is no internal bleeding, I expect him to come around shortly." The doctor said turning and crossing the room. Only then did B'Elanna release a breath she did not realize she'd been holding.

* * *

The sound of beeping initially distant, as if traveling through a dark tunnel, beckoned Tom. Gradually as the noise grew louder, he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the view of the ceiling of sickbay. "Oh brother!" He exclaimed instantly grunting "Ahahaha…" the pain instant and unrelenting.

"Hey there," A voice whispered.

He felt his lips move upwards. "B'Elanna," Pleasant as the name was, he had to force it out, feeling as pushing through cotton.

"You had me worried flyboy," She said in a tone others might take for irritated, but that he recognized as a virtual caress. The mere admission of concern alone, conveying much left unsaid was atypical and expressed enough for Tom to recognize her fear. Marriage, he was learning demanded learning a new secret lexicon of terminology and tone.

"Oh," He grunted feeling another wave of pain, crashing over him.

"Don't move," She cautioned firmly.

"What?" Saying the word caused more pain.

"You tripped and fell out a door and onto the concrete floor." B'Elanna told him admitting, "If you weren't hurt Harry and I would be holding this over your head in the mess hall tonight." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Right." His lips curled into a half smile.

B'Elanna squeezed his hand, "You have a concussion and a broken bone or so…."

"Just a stupid fall," He said his voice still slurring from sleep. "Sorry."

"No," Belanna said releasing his hand to caress his cheek lightly. "All that matters is that you are okay."

"Sure," He said thinking the pain a little more bearable. "What will the doctor do?"

"He's going to use a bone knitting laser."

Groaning Tom rested his hand over his eye admitting, "He's been aching to use that for ages. Only I was stupid enough to fracture my leg. With my luck he'll fix the wrong leg." Tom groaned suddenly remembering, "Our trip."

B'Elanna cupped his cheek with her hand promising, "We can reschedule, the program will be there."

"You've said that before."

"Yes," She said reassuringly, "And it'll still be there."

Tom groaned feeling another jolt of pain traversing his forehead, "It's our anniversary."

"We will have forty or fifty more anniversaries." She said reaching down to touch his arm. "The most important thing is that you are all right."

The doctor walked over advising, "I would not say alright just yet." Seeing B'Elanna's frown he clarified,"Knowing Mr. Paris tendency for hijinks, and penchant for ignoring my directives, I fully anticipate having to reset this bone at least twice."

"I have the weekend off…." B'Elanna assured him promising, "I am going to make sure your directions are followed to the letter."

"Great," Tom said irritably. "Florence Nightingale of the Voyager."

B'Elanna frowned asking, "Who is Florence Nightingale?"

"Never mind," Tom said crossing his arms over his chest.

The Doctor approached Tom with a syringe, "To spare you the pain while I heal your leg, and your wife and I a half an hour of tiresome whining, I'm going to put you to sleep until we have healed your leg."

"Grea…." Tom said dropping off even before he finished the word.

* * *

"You know," The Doctor mused dragging a small machine toward Tom's bed. "A bone knitting laser is a very simple and painless procedure." He flipped a switch causing the purple laser to light up. "This laser will heal the fracture." He said aligning the beam with Tom's leg. Using a wand he ran the beam up and down the limb four times. "That should do the trick." He predicted cheerfully. "Let's wait about fifteen minutes, I'll take another scan to ensure the bone is healed."

"And then?" B'Elanna questioned eyeing him closely, "Will he be able to return to our quarters tonight?"

The doctor considered this for a moment before agreeing, "He will be on crutches, despite healing the break I want him to keep all pressure off the bone for a few days. And he will be in pain." Glancing up sympathetically he explained. "This will not be a pleasant weekend. For the next few days he will be in considerable pain, with Lt. Paris that should include copious whining and complaining."

"Nothing new there," She granted matter of factly. "But I'll make sure he stays off that leg and try to mitigate the other behaviors." She sat back in the chair feeling relieved the worst seemed to be over.

* * *

The doctor insisted on beaming them directly to their quarters, to lessen the time Tom would be on his feet. As such, Tom only had to take a few steps on his crutches, before he groaningly lowered himself onto their not comfortable sofa. "You'd think 24th century medicine would have advanced beyond fifth-century torture tactics."

B'Elanna stepped into their bedroom, returning seconds later with a pillow under each arm. "The doctor wants you to elevate your leg as much as possible." She slid both pillows atop the other end of the couch. Tom slowly slid down elevating his leg. "Better?"

"Sure," He agreed announcing glumly. "Wonderful."

B'Elanna fought against the urge to chuckle. Tom hated sitting still. Sprawling on a couch for days would hardly please him. "Why don't we watch some TV or would you rather nap for a bit?"

Tom shrugged saying, "It doesn't matter. What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned adjusting the pillow, to provide more support for his lower leg.

"You are already packed." He pointed out suggesting, "Why not go to the holodeck."

"Without you?" She shook her head dismissing the idea. "That would drain the romance right out of a romantic anniversary getaway."

"But you've been so excited about this trip….." He said matter of factly. "And I'm going to be laid up all weekend."

She shook her head decidedly stating, "Excited about having some time to spend with you. Which we now have, not the way I expected." She smiled at her husband, "But we'll adapt. A quiet weekend in our quarters."

Tom adjusted his leg, grimacing as he did so,"I just hate that my stupid accident is ruining our plans."

B'Elanna leaned down kissing him lightly, "A bump on your head and a sore leg, a day or two of resting…Not so bad." Tom frowned, still making no obvious comment, "I'm going to go change, and then I'll replicate us an early dinner. Chinese?" She offered knowing his weakness for those dishes. When he made no response, she was about to offer a second choice, glancing over however she discovered he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Opting to embrace the luxury of a mid-afternoon free of any commitments, B'Elanna peeled off her uniform calling, "Computer activate sonic shower." She stood amid the pulsating waves letting the hot air blow every speck of grime from her skin. Afterward she changed in a pair of slacks and a tank top-neither of which she'd be able to wear in a month. Geti Prime would probably have to wait at least six to eight months at the least. Glancing down at the cradle, she realized that did not bother her nearly as much as she expected.

* * *

Tom woke after an hour or so glancing around to see his wife sitting across the room reading a PAD. "Klingon romance novel?"

"Hardly," She said setting the PAD aside, "It's a treatise on the potential of aligning slip stream technology and warp cores."

"Light reading for the evening?" His voice sounded strained, and his sarcasm lacked his usual exuberance.

B'Elanna studied his coloring, he looked a little paler than usual. "How are you feeling?"

"My brain feels off from that injection Dr. Strangelove gave me, my leg is throbbing, and my mouth feels like cotton, otherwise terrific."

"Would you like something to eat, I didn't replicate anything yet…"

Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think I can handle anything just now."

"Maybe in a little bit." She gestured across the room, "I pulled the TV out, I found some weird show in the database it's called Unsolved Mysteries…There are a surprising number of alien theories represented." She frowned explaining, "Shockingly inaccurate. They seem to subscribe to every alien was green with slit eyes…."

Tom chuckled saying, "Sounds like fun. But if you need to read…"

"I don't," She said laying the PAD aside. "I am going to replicate you a drink. The doctor suggested you drink something called ginger ale." She rose instructing the computer, "Chilled ginger ale."

Tom frowned remembering, "My mom used to feed me that when I had colds. I'd rather have a beer."

"With the meds you are on," She challenged lightly, "Dream on."

The sudden sound of the chimes caused both of their heads to turn toward the door. B'Elanna glanced over at Tom who shrugged. "Come in," She called toting a glass of ginger ale to her husband.

"Good evening," Janeway called entering their quarters. "I would apologize for interrupting your evening, but," She gestured toward Tom's air cast. "I assume any plans you had were already shot."

"You can say that again." Tom agreed taking a sip of his ginger ale and grimacing. "Now I really want a beer." He told his wife who merely rolled her eyes.

B'Elanna took a seat near Tom's elevated foot, gesturing for Janeway to take the chair she had vacated only moments before… "What can we do for you Captain?"

Janeway raised her hand explaining, "This is purely a social visit. I wanted to check on Tom, and of course congratulate you on your anniversary." She turned to Tom asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrific." Tom rolled his eyes sitting back against the cushion.

Janeway swallowed a smile saying to B'Elanna, "Perhaps I should send you my condolences." B'Elanna smirked at her husband, making no obvious retort. "I also wanted to discuss a Star Fleet protocol I've recently been considering." At the mention of protocols both Tom and B'Elanna sat up slightly, listening more closely. "Due to the short-term nature of our initial mission, I was a trace forgetful of the protocols for infants." Seeing both B'Elanna and Tom simultaneously frowning, Janeway smiled apologizing, "I'm sorry that was an awkward beginning for what I hope is some welcome news." She glanced around their living space. "B'Elanna was this your quarters?"

"No it was mine. B'Elanna just changed everything when she moved in." Tom smirked at his wife, who merely rolled her eyes at her husband's barb.

"And that was an error on my part," Janeway acknowledged noting, "As married officers you obviously require larger quarters, and now with a child….."

"Oh no," Tom said evenly. "We're both happy here."

"Oh yes," B'Elanna seconded adding, "And we've already rearranged the bedroom to allow room for a cradle."

Janeway frowned asking, "A cradle?"

"It's a sleeping apparatus for a baby," B'Elanna explained matter of factly.

"They were in fashion in the 20th century," Tom pronounced seemingly more engaged in the conversation. "I replicated the parts, and Harry and I put it together."

"It took them six hours." B'Elanna announced drolly.

"We wanted to make sure we got it exactly right."

"Uh huh," B'Elanna agreed dubiously. "Either way we've already got the room ready."

"Admirable but unnecessary," Janeway pronounced sounding delighted with her news. "Effective Monday I've assigned you new quarters on deck 14. We did a bit of remodeling. We've combined two separate quarters." She shared adding, "So the baby will have a room of her own and you can have a larger living area."

* * *

After the Captain left, B'Elanna replicated Tom some plain tomato soup, which he barely touched, and then they settled in for a night of television. Unsolved Mysteries she decided was oddly engaging, if a very human television show. Klingons would have declared vengeance and laid a trail of bloody waste if half these things happened on Qo'noS. Still, even after Tom went back to sleep, she watched the show with absorbing interest. Around twenty-three hours Tom woke up asking, "How long did I sleep?"

"Six disappearances, three lost loves and two UFO sightings." B'Elanna recounted looking over at his leg, questioning, "How are you feeling?"

"Throbbing continues and my head aches."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Tom considered this reaching for his glass of ginger ale. He took a sip before answering, "I'm good."

Wanting to lighten his mood she asked, "How about we watch some cartoons?"

"You know," Tom said laying his arm across his forehead, "I think I just want to go into a dark room and sleep."

"Is your head bothering you?" B'Elanna did not remember the doctor mentioning that as a side effect.

"My head, my eyes…it's all one big ache."

Recognizing Tom's obvious distress, B'Elanna asked, "Should we com the doctor?"

"The day Owen Paris' son calls a doctor for a headache." Tom said dismissively, before another thought seem to occur to him, "Do Klingons get headaches?"

"The cranial ridges are a huge pain when they are developing…" B'Elanna admitted shuddering at the memory, I had a headache every day from age 12 through 16. After that you kind of get used to it."

"Really?" He sounded faintly appalled at the idea.

"Don't worry," She said rising slowly to her feet "I've already spoken to the doctor. Klingons like my mother eschewed pain medicine of any type. Now it's a different story. Our daughter won't suffer." Walking over to the couch she extended her hand suggesting, "Come on let's get you to bed."

Tom nodded slowly sliding himself into a sitting position, albeit with a fair amount of groaning and muttered cursing. B'Elanna collected the pillows, walking toward their bedroom, arranging them on Tom's side of the bed. She turned half expecting Tom to be moving toward her, not seeing him she stepped back into the living space. Tom was seated with his head between his knees. "Tom?"

"Nauseous," Tom mumbled, taking a serious of deep breaths. "Just needed a sec. I'm okay now."

"You don't sound okay."

"I'm okay," He reiterated slowly raising up, and swinging himself onto his crutches, moving slowly and painfully toward their bedroom.

* * *

B'Elanna had been reading for at least a quarter of an hour. Yet, Tom had still not finished in the restroom. "Tom?"

"I'm coming," He said stepping out of the bathroom. "Sorry it took a second."

"Nauseous again?"

"Maybe it will stop the headache."

"Are you sure you don't want a fresh ginger ale?" B'Elanna asked deciding he was even paler than before.

"I'm good," Tom said pushing the sheets back and sitting down with a groan.

She pushed back the sheets, climbing across the bed. "Lay down, I'll adjust your pillows."

Tom gave her a quick smile saying, "You don't have to ask me twice." He unstrapped his cast and slowly lifted his leg placing it atop the pillows. Once he lay back, he rested his arm over his eyes."

Remembering his earlier complaint, she said, "I've dimmed the lights to 20%."

"Still seems bright."

Climbing under the covers, careful not to jar the mattress unnecessarily B'Elanna called, "Dim bedroom lights to 5%."

"Can you switch the color? That red is killing my eyes."

"Computer replace red with white."

"Better," Tom slowly slid his arm off his eyes, "Much better." He repeated sighing in relief as darkness enveloped the room.

"Try to sleep," B'Elanna urged leaning over, placing a feather light kiss on his brow.

* * *

"Ecjjgg…."B'Elanna heard a strange sound dragging her from a sound sleep. Believing the sound, a product of a strange dream, she yawned and readjusted her pillow already finding herself drowsy. "Blecketchh." Her eyes popped open and she found herself fully awake, and aware the sound was coming from only a few feet from the bed. She quickly turned, finding Tom's side of the bed empty. "Lights 30%," She called pushing back the covers, and stepping on the floor. Hurrying toward the bathroom she recognized the anxiety in her voice as she called, "Tom?"

"Bathroom," His voice was raspy and weak.

Entering the bathroom, B'Elanna found Tom sprawled across the floor, his head hovering over the toilet. "Kathless!"

"Headache screaming," He uttered clutching his head in his hands, rocking back and forth from the pain.

Feeling her blood surging B'Elanna ran back to the bedroom lifting her com badge from the nightstand. "Torres to sickbay. Torres to sick bay."

A calm voice said, "State the nature of your…"

"Doctor come to our quarters?" B'Elanna demanded snarling. "Something is wrong with Tom."

* * *

Within seconds the Doctor had materialized in their quarters amid a stream of blue lights. "We're in here," B'Elanna summoning him with an absence of her typical control.

"As I recall the last time, I peeked in your bathroom you were not very happy." He reminded her sounding piqued by the memory. "Oh you are using beige lighting instead of red now?" He observed cheerfully; it was a fascinating insight to see which colors his shipmate's chose.

A low growling sound could be heard from the bathroom. Stepping into the room the Doctor saw Tom sprawled across the floor. The Doctor ventured a guess speculating, "Vomiting from the leg pain?"

Tom shook his head, "Headache." B'Elanna was sitting behind her husband on the floor, letting him sag back against her for support.

"That's strange," The Doctor remarked almost immediately asking, "Where do you place the pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"Fifty," Tom answered as B'Elanna wiped his brow with a wet washcloth. "Three, maybe four."

"Can you get back to the bed on your own." The Doctor asked.

Tom reached for his crutch slowly pulling himself to his feet. Once he was up, B'Elanna wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, guiding him toward the bed. In moments he was laying on the mattress, huffing from the effort.

Glancing at B'Elanna , who had plopped down on the mattress beside her husband, the Doctor drew himself up demanding, "I need to examine my patient in privacy."

"Your subroutines must be malfunctioning if you think I'm leaving," B'Elanna announced stroking Tom's arm, seemingly as much for her comfort as for his….

"Doc," Tom groaned softly. "Around here we do whatever the misses says…Let her stay."

The Doctor rolled his eyes acquiescing with a tart, "Very well." He sighed lest B'Elanna have any doubt about his feelings. "When did the headache start?"

"When I woke up from my nap."

B'Elanna frowned noting, "You didn't say anything."

"It wasn't too bad," He rested his head back against her shoulder "It got worse as the evening went on."

"And if you had called me it would have become less." The Doctor noted testily. "I spend half of my time on this ship, reducing pain that patients never bother to inform me of until they are in unbearable pain…" He shook his head asking, "When did the nausea begin?"

"A couple of hours ago,"Tom's voice was becoming increasingly strained. "I threw up before I laid down. I thought it would help the headache," He said groaning in pain, "But I woke up twenty, thirty minutes ago, and it was much worse."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" B'Elanna demanded almost instantly apologizing, "But that doesn't matter now."

Deciding to ignore their domestic drama, the Doctor focused on Tom asking, "Has the pain decreased since you vomited?"

"I guess a little," He allowed uncertainly. "I didn't throw up much…dry heaved."

The Doctor turned to B'Elanna asking, "What did he have for dinner?"

"Nothing." B'Elanna replied trying to remember, "I replicated some soup, but he only managed a few spoonfuls."

"That explains the dry heaving," The Doctor noted walking into their living space. He replicated a bottle of medicine and a syringe."I believe the headache and vomiting are a side effect of the injection I gave you in sick bay this afternoon." Before Tom could formulate a response, the Doctor explained, "I am going to treat your migraine with this injection. I believe it will lessen the pain."

"And the nausea?" B'Elanna asked. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, radiating displeasure.

"The nausea results from the headache, once that pain is gone the nausea should vanished wid it…" Returning his attention to his patient, the Doctor continued, "Normally I'd transport you to sick bay, but your quarters will likely be quieter and more comfortable." Turning to B'Elanna, he asked, "Will you be able to remain with Lt. Paris for the next several hours."

"I am certainly not leaving."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows you cannot abandon those engines for long."

B'Elanna's head snapped around demanding, "What are you saying?" Not waiting for his answer she continued, "I am not leaving my husband while he is in pain."

"I'm sure," The Doctor agreed utilizing his pettiest tone. "As long as a screw doesn't come loose in engineering." He looked knowingly at B'Elanna stating, "If you have an emergency have Lt. Kim or Neelix come and sit with your husband." He said firmly, "I don't want him alone, and you may need to summon me again if the pain does not recede." He spoke with an atypical concern. "I'll come back midmorning to check though hopefully the pain will have lessened by then.

"What can I do?"

"Keep the lights on low, let him sleep as long as he can, no loud noises." The doctor said abruptly dematerializing, leaving B'Elanna with unanswered questions.

* * *

B'Elanna turned back toward their bedroom feeling an atypical heaviness settling upon her. Seeing her Tom smiled urging her, "You shouldn't worry." Tom's words were slurred, he sounded only half awake. "Just a medication problem. Doc has me fixed up."

"Of course, I'm going to worry." B'Elanna said sitting down and then sliding closer to her husband. "You belong to me now, and you know how possessive Klingon's are." She began to comb through Tom's hair with her fingers.

"I like when you do that…"

"I know," She said smiling. "I like it too."

"Did I tell you I'm writing a holodeck program for the baby?"

B'Elanna chuckled admitting, "I'm not surprised? What is our daughter going to do to help Captain Proton?"

"It's not like that," He promised sluggishly. The medicine was clearly kicking in, for his voice sounded sleepy. "I made it as much for us as for the baby."

B'Elanna raised her brow, "Tell me about it."

"Well I made it like Bali, really warm and tropical, but deserted, no Gold medal volleyball teams, or Speedo waiters."

"Oh, I like that." B'Elanna had never disguised her adoration for tropical environments. Tom had promised her if they ever made it home, wherever that was, they'd spend a couple of months living somewhere with a beach and a tropical environment.

"I know," He smiled up at her. "And I programed us a house by the beach."

B'Elanna smiled continuing to comb her fingers through his hair, "Tell me more."

"I put a porch on the front so every morning you can have a mug of hot raktajino while you watch the sunrise."

Making a low purring noise B'Elanna smiled asking, "And what are you doing?"

"Miral and I are making sandcastles and splashing in the waterrrrrr." The last words were slurred, and it was obvious he was nearing sleep. "And I want to put in birds, fish other animals because I thought Miral might like that."

"I'm sure she will." B'Elanna felt her own eyes growing heavy. "Close your eyes parmaqqay." She urged sliding down, her head resting on the pillow beside his. "Sleep."

* * *

B'Elanna woke sometime later, she rolled a few inches over instinctively seeking Tom's warmth. Even half-awake, she was cautious moving slowly lest she jar his leg.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered softly.

"You're awake." She smiled up delightedly, looking for any sign of pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Head sore, groggy…Leg throbbing but less so…No anniversary kiss?" B'Elanna lifted herself up, brushing her lips lightly over his. "Nice way to start the day."

"Very," B'Elanna agreed caressing his face softly. His eyes looked weak absent their usual brightness. "You should go back to sleep," She urged gently.

"Yes," He agreed tiredly. "But I was watching you sleep…and so happy…"

"Keep saying things like that, flyboy and you'll ruin your reputation. Watching your wife sleep." B'Elanna chided gently before cupping his cheek, stroking it lightly with her nail, "Besides you only get to see the same sight for the next thirty or forty years. Though I imagine in forty years it will be a sorry sight."

"Not a chance." He said smiling.

B'Elanna smirked at her husband observing, "Laying it on pretty thick this morning."

"Well it is our anniversary; mushy stuff will commence."

Reaching for his hand, B'Elanna intertwined their fingers, "Tom I know I'm not mushy…and I don't think I ever will be," She smiled as he laughed expectantly at her words. "But I do love you so much."

"So much," Tom repeated sleepily his eyes closing even as he spoke.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching her husband sleep, B'Elanna rose from their bed. She crept softly to the bathroom. Today would be a lazy day, she decided. Tom would probably sleep most of the morning. Still, she wanted to be up in case he needed something. And she could catch up on some reports while he slept. Shrugging off her tank top she called, "Turn on sonic shower." Seconds later she felt the hot jets soothing her skin. Tom's eyes snap open at the pounding of the jets, and the pain is a thousand times worse than before.

* * *

"B'Elanna," Tom cried only moments after spewing the sides of the wastebasket with yellow vomit. He had waited until after he heard the sonic pulses stop.

Reaching for the basket, Tom dry heaved again this time producing nothing, but dramatically increasing the throbbing in his temples, which was pounding so loudly he couldn't believe B'Elanna hadn't heard it even with the jets blowing.

"Tom?" She called stepping out of the bathroom pulling her tank top on. Seeing Tom dry heaving, his skin a chalky pale color, B'Elanna felt her own heart quickening.

The doctor materialized amid a sea of blue beams announcing, "Mr. Paris has for once actually followed my prescription." He said glancing down at his patient. "Have you vomited?"

Tom nodded stating, "Twice."

"Level of pain on a scale of 1-10."

Tom rubbed his temple, "Six no seven."

B'Elanna frowned, "But he was fine a half hour ago."

"That's not unusual the doctor replied removing a hypo from his bag. "The nature of migraines is they may increase and recede before emptying." He moved toward Tom's ear saying, "The lack of nausea may suggest the headache is backwarding, I believe you will be more comfortable sleep, sleep, sleeping it off."

Tom frowned saying, "It's our anniversary." Even as he spoke, Tom closed his eyes, squinting against the red lights descending before him.

The doctor turned to B'Elanna telling her, "I am trying a different poke…no… shot, shot." Again he walked to the replicator, in moments returning with a loaded syringe.

"Will that stop the headache?" B'Elanna questioned glancing down at her husband, watching him press the heel of his hand against forehead, grimacing in obvious pain.

"I belief it will," He said cautioning, "If the headache worsens comm me at once."

Even as B'Elanna sighed in frustration, the doctor vanished. "Useless," She swore angrily. "He just left."

"B'Elanna," Tom said reaching out his hand.

B'Elannaa clasped his hand sitting down beside him on the mattress, clasping his hand. "You are going to be fine," She promised, saying words she did not believe.

* * *

Within ten minutes Tom's head began thrashing back and forth on the pillow.

"Pain, pain, pain…." He muttered continuing, "Terrible pain." His eyes opened, red, widened….

"Tom?"

"Pain! Red, green, yellow." He screeched. Pressing his hand against his eyes, Tom fell back against the pillow.

B'Elanna ran to the other side of the bed grabbing her com badge. "Torres to sickbay request an emergency transport to sickbay." A long seemingly endless minute passed with no comment. "Doctor!" Again, silence as no response was forthcoming. "Torres to Tuvoc."

"Tuvoc." The Vulcan's voice was reassuringly calm.

"I can't get the Doctor to answer my coms, Tom needs an emergency transport to sickbay. I'm going with him."

She felt the beams surrounding them, and seconds later found herself beside Tom on the sickbay floor.

* * *

The Doctor looked up from his PAD rolling his eyes and asking in his most superior tone, "Why are you here?"

Tom turned his head continuing to dry heave.

The Doctor looked at B'Elanna, "Why are you there?"

"TOM!" She said wiping ineffectually at her husband's lips.

"Do I know him?" The Doctor asked curiously. "Do I know you?"

B'Elanna looked up asking, "What? Do you know him?"

"Oh yes," He said" "Mr. Chakotay how are you this morning?"

"Chakotay?" Tom muttered as his eyes widened one further time before his head dropped and his eyes closed.

"Tom!" B'Elanna called before looking up at the hologram. "Do something!"

The Doctor looked in one direction then the other before stating, "This program has become unstable and unsupportable." He looked at B'Elanna informing her, "Please contact Dr. Lewis Zimmerman at the Jupiter Station for upgrades and reset protocols."

The doors swung open and Tuvoc entered stating, "The sensors indicate abnormal activity."

"This petaQ is malfunctioning, and once I take care of my husband, I'm going to delete every last one of his subroutines. " B'Elanna bellowed feeling anger surging through her body.

The Doctor emitted an odd, distinctively girly scream before running to the medical closet, locking the door behind him. "Contact Jupitar station!"

Tuvoc tapped his badge, "Ensign Wildman please report to sickbay, immediately."

"His subroutines are malfunctioning," B'Elanna snarled, some of his earlier odd synthax suddenly making sense. Following Tuvoc's lead, she tapped her badge. "Torres to Kim."

"B'Elanna," Harry responded sounding concerned.

"Harry can you come to sick baby right now. The Doctor's subroutines are malfunctioning, And Tom is in trouble."

"On my way." She swore she could hear his feet pounding against the floor.

Tuvoc tapped his badge requesting, "Seven of Nine report to sick bay." Without comment Tuvoc moved to the replicator ordering, "One dose of morphine for migraine." In seconds Tuvoc removed a fully loaded syringe.

B'Elanna looked at the needle and then back at her husband demanding, "What is that?"

"When I served as a science officer, on the U.S.S. Excelsior, the ship's medical doctor had a mantra, "When in doubt," he would say Tuvoc recalled lowering himself to the floor, slowly pushing the needle into Tom's arm, "Bring the morphine out."

* * *

Kathryn Janeway was in her ready room when she noticed the number of senior officers being summoned to sickbay. Within minutes she was walking into an area crowded with officers.

Looking at the holobed she saw B'Elanna leaning over Tom speaking softly to him promising, "You're going to be alright."

"What is going on?" Janeway asked walking over to where Tuvoc stood.

"We are unsure at present," Tuvoc admitted glancing up from the PAD he was scanning. "Lt. Paris is suffering what appears to be a bounce back migraine, but we cannot ascertain the cause."

Janeway glanced around sickbay demanding, "Where is the Doctor?"

"Locked in the supply closet." Tuvoc explained tonelessly.

"You locked him in a closet," Janeway repeated trying to make sense of the concept.

Tuvoc contined scrolling through his PADD answering, "He locked himself in…Apparently he is afraid of Lt. Torres."

Hearing her name B'Elanna tore her eyes from her husband, vowing angrily, "If that petaQ knows what's good for him, he'll stay in there until we've helped my husband. Otherwise I'm removing him from the database!"

Janeway ignored the threat, asking the other officers, "Can you tell me what you are doing for Tom?"

Tuvoc looked away from his PAD offering, "I am reviewing Lt. Paris' chart attempting to discern any conflicts or concerns."

Seven did not look away from her console merely stating, "I am scanning the database to see if any of the medicines the doctor has given conflict or could be an underlying cause of the illness."

Kim spoke next explaining, "And I'm scanning the doctor's matrix to discover where the malfunction occurs."

"If I may interrupt," Tuvoc spoke explaining, "In reviewing Lt. Paris' chart it seems the Doctor has inadvertently documented his error." He spoke as he always did logically, with an absolute coolness, so very Vulcan. "Instead of giving Lt. Paris a medication to countereffect the effect of the initial injection which most likely caused the migraine and resulting symptoms, he simply gave the Lieutenant a second dose of the first medication. Thus, compounding rather than alleviating the migraine."

Janeway nodded saying, "Seven can you research what medication would best countermand the effects of his initial medication order."

"I have already located the name of several medications," She said moving toward the replicator.

Ensign Samantha Wildman entered the bay. "Captain?"

"Seven of Nine I'd like you to review your results with Ensign Wildman." Janeway informed Wildman, "Until Harry works some magic with subroutines and fixes the doctor… Ensign you are the expert around here."

"Aye Captain."

Janeway turned to Harry, "Let's go over those subroutines."

* * *

B'Elanna sat beside Tom softly running her fingers through his hair. Rationally she knew as an engineer she should be assisting Harry, realigning that idiotic hologram. But she was determined to observe every aspect of Tom's care. Whatever that closet petaQ thought, Tom was her only priority.

"I don't think he's in pain," Ensign Wildman said softly.

"He was." B'Elanna said flatly, "Terrible pain."

"Tuvock was right, the morphine was the best treatment." Wilman assured her. "You should talk to him. Even unconscious he might hear you." As she stepped away Wildman pulled a curtain around the biobed.

"Well it is just you and me now." B'Elanna said reaching down to hold Tom's hand. As she did her fingers trailed over his ring. She moved her hand, so their rings touched.

"I do not understand," Tuvoc admitted, questioning the Doctor, "Why did you continue to inject Lt. Paris with the same medication, when he was having an adverse reaction."

"My subroutines were malfunctioning," The Doctor spoke defensively even as he repeatedly glanced nervously toward the curtained area, lest B'Elanna exit that curtain and come after him..

"Logic should have overruled that malfunction."

"When wires are crossed, they are crossed." Kim excused continuing to study the feed from the doctor's programs.

"How illogical," Tuvoc replied stiffly.

"Can we focus?" Janeway spoke in the nature of a directive. "Why is Tom still unconscious?"

"My prediction is he passed out from the pain, and the morphine has left him unresponsive." Ensign Wildman offered, albeit so quietly almost no one could hear her speak.

"Then we merely need to wake him up," The Doctor suggested offering, "I can handle that."

Janeway shook her head, "Oh no I've seen that before." Pushing back the curtain, she walked over to the biobed. Janeway laid her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder urging her, "See if you can wake him up."

B'Elanna rose from her chair, bending down so her mouth was close to Tom's ear. "Tom wake up," She urged him softly. "Please wake up."

Tom's eyes fluttered open, leaving him mumbling uncertainly, "B'Elanna?"

"How is your pain, Tom?" Janeway asked.

"Captain?" Tom mumbled sounding confused, "Better….. Sleepy."

Janeway offered him a reassuring smile, "Sleep on."

"Now he must sleep off the morphine." The Doctor pronounced seemingly pleased with his diagnosis.

B'Elanna looked up from her husband to the Doctor, anger flashing in her eyes. "You!"

The Doctor emitted a girly scream and rushed back into the closet.

* * *

Neelix smiled walking toward the counter extending a mug of his latest creation to Chakotay. "Neecic," He boasted proudly. "Some of the crew seemed to really like it."

Reaching for the mug Chakotay acquiesced, "Good enough for me. And how is my special order coming?"

"It'll be right up." Neelix said glancing over at the Crewman flipping a pancake. "Any word on Tom?"

Chakotay shook his head admitting, "I am hoping B'Elanna will at least eat this." He took a sip of the drink shaking his head, "B'Elanna likes to enact the role of tough and unsentimental but those of us who know her…"

"She and Tom seem good for each other. She loves him." Neelix agreed shaking his head sadly. "I cannot imagine what she's feeling now."

"Romance is a funny thing," Chalotay mused putting his mug down on the counter. "If in our early days on Voyager, you had told me B'Elanna and Tom would fall in love, let alone marry. I would never have believed you. I think I would have laughed at you…"

Neelix smiled remembering, "Kes was with us then. I was so certain Tom would take her away from me." He shrugged acknowledging, "And instead Tom became one of my closet friends and Kes left Voyager."

"You miss Kes?"

"Very much," He admitted shyly, "It took me a time to stop loving her…if I ever really have. But I also miss my friend very much. Part of me wonders…the Ocampa life span and all." He left his thought unfinished, unable to voice those words or visit those emotions.

"I'm certain we could make inquiries." Chakotay offered reaching for his coffee cup. "We can find out where she's at, if she's….."

Neelix shook his head rationalizing, "I'm not sure I really want to know."

Chakotay took a sip of coffee agreeing, "Probably for the best."

Neelix turned toward the grill saying, "Looks like your order is ready."

* * *

Predictably B'Elanna balked at the idea of food. Janeway had to virtually order her to eat. Still, she refused to leave Tom and sat balancing her plate on her lap, her eyes rarely leaving her husband.

Tuvoc approached Janeway saying, "I know you favor coffee, but I also know Vulcan tea has restorative properties that may benefit you in your current state."

"Thank you," Janeway said accepting the cup and taking a sip. "Delicious, not coffee but delicious."

Tuvoc nodded saying, "I am surprised you are remaining here, instead of returning to the bridge."

"I suppose I should, I'm just taking a moment to marvel at the different tasks you face as a Starfleet Captain." Janeway's lips quirked slightly upward, an expression of puzzlement crossing her face, "When you enter command, you imagine all the issues you'll deal with…." She said bemusedly to the Vulcan, "But handling the illness of a senior officer while the holographic representation of the ship's doctor is malfunctioning isn't really covered in our training."

Tuvoc merely arched an eyebrow saying, "It has often occurred to me that if all of Starfleet was trained in Vulcan self-discipline captains would have far more effective crews."

"But look at all we would miss"

Tuvoc sighed admitting, "Emotions are so very perplexing."

* * *

Walking Seven back to the astrometrics lab Harry turned toward her saying, "I noticed something."

Seven provided her typical quick but curt response, "Oh?"

"You were in sickbay for almost an hour. So was Tuvoc, the Captain…me…B'Elanna, Wildman."

"That is an accurate representation of the crew."

"My point is in no way was that an effective use of senior staff."

Seven considered this for a moment before responding, "I was aware of that."

"Yet you did not comment or suggest an alternate use of personnel."

Contemplating his words, Seven at length acknowledged, "Certainly Lt. Paris' illness, much less his demise would have been far more inefficient, and would have likewise reduced overall crew moral which in turn would have also decreased inefficiency."

Harry considered her point at length acknowledging, "This is true."

"Also," She paused a moment before continuing, "I am beginning to realize that teamwork is essential to true efficiency. I also realized that for all his erratic ways, my own efficiency might have been reduced had we lost the Lieutenant Paris."

Harry walked beside her silently for a moment before admitting, "Friendship is the hardest thing to understand."

Seven studied him quizzically, neither offering a response, nor disputing his point.

* * *

"I hate those beams," Tom groused virtually the second the beams vanished, and he found himself back in his living quarters, later that afternoon. "They are making my eyes burn."

"The doctor said you'd be sensitive to bright lights for a few days," B'Elanna reminded him following close behind him in case he needed support.

"I'm amazed you could follow his instructions; I've never been treated by someone who refused to leave a closet before."

"Trust me," B'Elanna advised touching his elbow, "With the mood I'm in… he better stay inside that closet." She looked at him for a second before saying, "I need your wrist."

Tom pushed his sleeve up remarking, "You Klingons have some strange quirks."

Bringing his wrist to her nose, she inhaled his scent, pressing her lips against the delicate skin. Without comment she stepped behind him tugging his t-shirt down inhaling the scent of his neck, and then placing her lips against his soft skin.

"I smell all right?"

B'Elanna rested her forehead against his shoulder, "Yes." She sighed raggedly admitting, "This has been a long morning flyboy."

Sagging against his crutches Tom suggested, "We could both do with a nap. I think that was the Doc's orders, maybe. Couldn't really tell what he said honestly."

"Tom Paris being compliant," B'Elanna pronounced in a dubious tone.

Tom grinned at his wife promising, "Don't worry it won't last."

"Never thought it would."

* * *

A few minutes later, B'Elanna stepped out of the bathroom, having changed into a tank top and nocturnal pants, finding the bed empty, she glanced around fearful Tom had fallen. She then stepped into the living area calling, "Tom?"

"Coming," He answered moving slowly on his crutches. "I fixed both of us a drink," He said adding, "Don't worry it's just ginger ale." He smiled abashedly, "But my big romantic gesture fell flat when I realized I had no idea how to carry the glasses to the bedroom."

B'Elanna chuckled and stepped over to the replicator. "Retrieving ginger ale from the replicator is a big romantic gesture."

"If I say it enough, you'll think it is."

"Some wives get diamonds and luxury vacations; I get ginger ale." Lifting the glasses, she followed Tom toward the bedroom. "Why were you in here?"

"I'd left my badge out here and Harry comed me." Tom said crutch walking painfully slowly. "Doc still won't come out of the closet. You need to talk to him."

"That hologram caused you pain, and me a lot of needless worry. A couple of days of his discomfort seems appropriate punishment."

Tom turned around reminding her, "He is going to be our daughter's godfather."

B'Elanna sighed dramatically, "I'll apologize after the weekend. Right now," She said putting the glasses on the night table beside Tom's side of the bed. "Let's get you to bed."

"Well if you insist." Tom lowered himself to the mattress with an audible hiss. B'Elanna adjusted the pillows to better support his leg. This time he sighed happily intoning, "Better."

B'Elanna pulled the sheet and a light blanket over him. She then crossed to her side of the bed. Turning down the covers she saw a package, brightly wrapped in buttercup yellow wrapping. Holding it up she examined the box asking, "What is this?"

Tom grinned boyishly teasing, "Did you think I didn't buy you a present?"

"I thought the trip was the present." B'Elanna responded slowly unwrapping the package. She then lifted the lid of a box and saw…." Two pieces of paper?"

"For a first wedding anniversary, paper is the traditional gift."

B'Elanna reached forward cupping his face, "You are a romantic." Wanting to keep her sentiment in check she quickly teased, "This isn't Klingon love poetry?"

"I'm saving that for your next birthday. Ode to Engineer," He began reciting.

B'Elanna merely turned over the pieces reading the type, "Afternoon of a Faun." She frowned offering, "But you don't like ballet."

"You like it so…"

She smiled admitting, "I've never seen it."

At this Tom smiled widely, "So we can see it for the first time together. I like that!"

"Me to," She agreed brushing her lips against his. A moment later, as if remembering something, she pushed back the sheets and hopped to her feet, "Your turn."

Seemingly puzzled by her actions Tom asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get your present." She crossed the room looking through her closet.

"Present," He said teasingly. "Not sure I'm up for any of your Klingon tactics tonight?"

B'Elanna turned from the closet chiding, "Clean it up Paris." In a moment she straightened carrying a small black box, which she extended to him before climbing back into bed, scooting beside him, shining with excitement.

"Can I open it now?" Tom asked excitedly. At her nod he lifted a small metal band from the box excitedly proclaiming, "A chronometer!"

"In the 20th century they called them wrist watches."

"I've read about them, I even saw a few when we went to LA." He said turning the chronometer around to examine it from all sides. "But I've never owned one before." He glanced at the dial announcing. "Hey! The time is right."

B'Elanna smiled saying, "You have to wind it every night, but it keeps time correctly."

"Where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, I built it…." She clarified her pride in her work shining in her face. "I replicated the parts, but I put it together myself."

Tom grinned promptly holding up his arm so she could slide the watch on his wrist. "Fits perfectly," He enthused delightedly. He wrapped his free arm around B'Elanna, who snuggled against him sighing contentedly. "Quite a couple of days, eh?"

"Let's not have any more like them, at least for a little while. In fact," She suggested resting her head on his shoulder, "No more sickbay visits until we go to deliver our daughter."

"I doubt Voyager is going to allow for that," Tom predicted glancing down at his wife with obvious affection. "Besides as things go this has been a pretty great year."

"Yes, it has," B'Elanna smiled reaching to entwine her fingers with his. "But not easy."

"It'll never be easy with us," Tom predicted glancing over at his wife. "But scraping shields…"

"Keeps things interesting," B'Elanna completed his sentence, using his rationale from the year before.

"Besides I really like being married." Tom announced matter of factly.

B'Elanna glowered at him playfully, "Seem a little surprised by that flyboy."

"I guess I am," He admitted his tone atypically earnest. "I knew I loved you, I knew you were the only woman I wanted in my life…but living together, being together so much…. I wanted it, but it scared the hell out of me."

"Me to."

"But once we did it…..I wish we'd done it years ago." He tightened his hold on her reminiscing, "Coming home to you, us being a couple… a family, sharing the good times and the bad…all that feels really good…And now…" He rested his hand on her abdomen, "Our daughter…."

B'Elanna lay quietly for a time thinking over all he had said. "Growing up on Kessik IV, living with Miral and John I had a pretty horrible idea of marriage. And to be honest I haven't seen a single one since that made me think better of the institution." She glanced up checking his expression, his face was largely blank, still she could tell he was listening. "If during the Antarian race you had told me you wanted us to live together, or even just told me you loved me I think that would have been enough." She paused considering the events of a year before. "But then when you started the mushy stuff," She smiled at the memory of the time, "I realized I did want to marry you…That all those bad ones I saw didn't count, because we might have a good one and I loved you enough to want to try."

"Do we?" He asked impulsively, "Have a good marriage I mean?"

B'Elanna nodded acknowledging, "I think so far we do…Which is a long way of saying I really like being married too," She said so softly he had to strain to hear her, "To you." She lowered her head resting it on his chest letting the sound of his reassuring heartbeat lull her to sleep.


End file.
